Roy Jenson
| geboorteplaats = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | sterfdatum = 24 april | sterfplaats = Los Angeles, Californië, V.S. | imdb = nm0421772 | afbeelding2 = | beschrijving2 = |}} Roy Jenson was de acteur de Cloud William speelde in de Star Trek: The Original Series aflevering "The Omega Glory". Jenson was een militair in de Tweede wereldoorlog en begon na afloop hiervan met acteren. Aanvankelijk speelde hij hoofdzakelijk in westerns, maar breidde zijn genre later uit. Hij had een aantal optredens in televisiewesterns als Gunsmoke en Bonanza. In deze series werkte hij ook als stunt-dubbel. Andere series waarin hij speelde waren onder andere Wagon Train, The Andy Griffith Show, The Invaders, Mission: Impossible, The Rockford Files, Fantasy Island (met Ricardo Montalban) en Simon & Simon. Hij speelde ook in de miniseries Rich Man, Poor Man ( , met Kim Darby, Fionnula Flanagan, Lawrence Pressman en Leigh J. McCloskey), How the West Was Won ( , met Paul Fix, David Huddleston, Richard Kiley en Anthony Zerbe) en King ( , met Paul Winfield and Cliff deYoung). Hij had in ook een rol in de goed ontvangen televisiefilm Helter Skelter, waarin ook Alan Oppenheimer, Marc Alaimo, David Clennon, Phillip R. Allen, Bruce French, Skip Homeier en Robert Ito een rol hadden. Zijn andere televisiefilms zijn onder andere Powderkeg ( , met Michael Ansara), Kung Fu ( , met Keye Luke en Robert Ito) en het vervolg uit Kung Fu: The Movie (met Keye Luke en William Lucking), Call to Danger ( , met Diana Muldaur, John Anderson, Michael Ansara en William Smithers) en Nightside ( , met John de Lancie, Vincent Schiavelli en Larry Cedar). Hij had ook rollen in een aantal grotere films. Eén van zijn eerste rollen was in Somebody Up There Likes Me uit . Deze film werd geregisseerd door Robert Wise, die later zou regisseren. In deze film speelden ook Stanley Adams, Robert Easton en Willard Sage. Hij had ook een rol in Warlock waarin TOS acteur DeForest Kelley eveneens een rol had. Hij had ook rollen in Operation Mad Ball ( , met James Darren en Dick Crockett), The Last Hurrah ( , met Jeffrey Hunter), Al Capone ( , met James Gregory, Nehemiah Persoff, Ron Soble, Clegg Hoyt en TOS director Joseph Sargent), North to Alaska ( , met Stanley Adams), 36 Hours ( , met Celia Lovsky en James Doohan), Morituri ( , met George Takei en Paul Baxley) en Our Man Flint ( , met Peter Brocco). De grootste rollen had hij in Let No Man Write My Epitaph ( , met James Darren en Ricardo Montalban), Black Spurs ( , met DeForest Kelley), Harper ( , met Richard Carlyle), Will Penny ( , met Anthony Zerbe en William Schallert), Jigsaw ( , met James Doohan en Michael J. Pollard), Number One ( , met Diana Muldaur), Paint Your Wagon ( , met Ray Walston, Harve Presnell, William O'Connell en Robert Easton), Big Jake ( , met Glenn Corbett en John McLiam), The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean ( , met Anthony Zerbe en Michael Sarrazin), Nightmare Honeymoon ( , met David Huddleston en Walter Koenig), The Way We Were ( , met Don Keefer), Soylent Green ( , met Leigh Taylor-Young, Brock Peters, Whit Bissell en Celia Lovsky). In speelde hij zijn beroemdste rol in de, met een Academy Award bekroonde film, Chinatown (met Noble Willingham). De laatste films waarin hij gespeeld heeft zijn Breakout ( , met Jill Ireland), The Wind and the Lion ( , met Brian Keith), Framed ( , met Brock Peters en Lawrence Montaigne), The Car ( , met John Rubinstein, Don Keefer, and Ronny Cox), Telefon ( , met Carl Byrd), The Gauntlet ( , met Michael Cavanaugh), Every Which Way But Loose ( , met William O'Connell), Any Which Way You Can ( , met Michael Cavanaugh en Logan Ramsey), Tom Horn ( , met Elisha Cook, Jr. en Bobby Bass), Honkytonk Man ( , met Jerry Hardin) en Solar Crisis ( , met Jimmie F. Skaggs en Michael Berryman). Jenson, Roy Jenson, Roy de:Roy Jenson en:Roy Jenson es:Roy Jenson